


Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

by experimentative_writer



Category: Cherik - Fandom, Irish Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, fassavoy - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Shenanigans, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: Michael felt like a gorilla was pounding into his head as he woke up. Gosh; he didn’t remember drinking that much last night. Flashbacks of the night came back to him as he regained consciousness.Suddenly, a soft sigh escaped from someone’s lips: it was definitely not from Michael.Confused, the Irishman opened his eyes to find a pair of arms circling his waist as a warm body was pressed against his back.  Slowly, Michael turned his head above his shoulder.“WHAT THE FUCK?”Or: the time Michael woke up hungover and engaged to James. The problem is that he never confessed his feelings





	Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> Second work posted here! Hope you enjoy!

Michael felt like a gorilla was pounding into his head as he woke up.  _ Gosh _ ; he didn’t remember drinking that much last night. Flashbacks of the night came back to him as he regained consciousness.

 

_ The after-party. The drinks. The other drinks (okay, maybe he did drink a lot). Feeling light headed as James talks to him. Having a hard time to really listen at what James is currently saying because  _ gosh _ , those lips. And the accent. James stopping to stare at him, noticing he wasn’t listening. A cute laugh escaping James’ lips as Michael blushes. James taking Michael’s hand to lead him on the dancefloor. Drunken dance moves. More drinks. Soft lips against his.   _

 

Michael felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered that last part. He never was an overly-affectionate drunk person (James was), but maybe James would believe him if he used this as an excuse (not that he did want to find an excuse to kiss James; in fact, he’d pretty much like doing it again once sober, but his friend didn’t feel the same way towards him). 

 

Suddenly, a soft sigh escaped from someone’s lips: it was definitely not from Michael. Confused, the Irishman opened his eyes to find a pair of arms circling his waist as a warm body was pressed against his back.  __ Slowly, Michael turned his head above his shoulder. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Michael screamed as he saw  _ James  _ asleep in  _ his  _ bed, jumping out as he exclaimed himself.

 

“Well, good mornin’ to you too.” James said sleepily, blue eyes locking into his as they leisurely opened, no more asleep. Michael stared at the other man in confusion for a moment before he realised  _ something  _ was missing.

 

“FUCK!”

 

Quickly, Michael hid his crotch as best as he could with his hand as he bent to find his boxers and put them on. His reaction made James laugh, making Michael’s cheeks heat up even more as he slipped into his underwear. Cocking his head lightly on the side, James was the first to speak as he saw Michael’s change of behavior. 

 

“What got into you this mornin’? Since when are you this prude? Did you have that dream about  _ Shame  _ again? Come here…” 

 

James punctuated his sentence by kneeling on the bed and making his way to Michael, hands reaching to pull his underwear back down. Michael took James wrists into his hands to make him stop as he backed to pull away. As he did, he saw that he was not the only one who slept naked. 

 

“Oh my god, James… please, just….” Michael had bent to pick up the other man’s underwear and he was extending his hand in front of him so the Scott could put them on. Eyeing him weirdly, James took his underwear and slipped into them as he spoke once again to Michael. 

“What got into you this mornin’? You’re acting… strange.” 

Michael laughed nervously at James’ words, anger covering his uneasiness. 

“Well, I could say the same to you. What the fuck was that? And what the fuck are you doing here, in my bed, naked?!”

“Well, that was actually me trying -and wanting- to blow you, but you clearly aren’t in the mood this mornin’. And why wouldn’t I sleep in  _ our  _ bed? You never told me that you didn’t like… well, that you didn’t want me to sleep… naked?”

 

The playful glint always in James’ eyes disappeared when he said his last words, making Michael realise how his words hurt James. He should have paid more attention to his choice of words: he knew how James felt towards himself. Now, Michael felt like an asshole. 

“No, fuck, that’s… that’s not what I wanted to say. I don’t… mind sharing a bed with you, I was just very surprised when I saw that… well, we were both naked, I just… I think I imagined things and I don’t remember last night that well. To be honest -and I’m really sorry about that-, I… did we… you know…?”

 

Michael waved his hands in the air between the two of them in hope James would understand what he was implying. After a few seconds of awkward staring, James’ eyes went big and his mouth fell open. 

“... fuck?! Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me, Michael?!”

 

Michael sighed as he heard his friend’s words, relief flowing through him.

“I’m so, so sorry, James, I was just.. scared for a moment that-...”

“What would you be scared about?! It’s definitely not the the first time we go bareback since… Wait, are you really thinking that I cheated on you?! I thought we were over this jealousy thing… What the fuck, Mike?!”

 

As the Scott spoke, something caught Michael’s attention. The older man’s breath caught in his throat as he made a verification on himself: a ring was at his hand, the same ring he just saw on James’ hand. 

 

Michael’s reaction made James stop talking and look at him in confusion. The Irishman felt all colors leaving his face as he felt slightly lightheaded. 

“Oh my god…”

 

A hand on his forehead, Michael sat at the edge of the bed as he tried to stay conscious. Slowly, and without the older man realising, James made his way to him and gently rested a hand on his arm, pressing softly.

“Mike, just breathe please… In… and out… In… and out… Would you like a glass of water maybe?”

 

Having regained his composure, Michael nodded his head in answer. James stood from the bed with a last caress on his arm before going in the kitchen to get a glass of water. Michael watched the Scott leaving the bedroom, his eyes venturing on his backside briefly. He shook his head and brought his eyes to look somewhere else as he tried to think about what was happening.

 

Michael saw his phone on the bedside table, so he extended a hand to catch it. When he opened it, he saw a picture of James and him kissing as a background. He looked at the date (maybe he had been unconscious??), but it was the right one. He went to look into his pictures and more pictures of the both of them appeared. He browsed through them, not understanding  a single thing that was currently happening. 

 

As he continued looking at the pictures, James’ return in the (their?!) bedroom caught his attention as the younger man extended a glass of water in front of him. Michael gladly took it and drank all of it. James sat across Michael on the bed, careful to leave enough space between them. It took a few minutes of awkward silence for Michael to speak.

 

“So… we are…?” He paused, not knowing what to say exactly.

“Married? Aye… You proposed to me on my birthday and we decided to do the ceremony on yours last year.” 

 

Michael thought he could not be more confused: he was wrong.

“And since when are we…?”

“I admitted my feelings for you on the last day of filming First Class and you reciprocated. We’ve been together since then. Depending on where we need to be closer to, we alternate between your place and mine.”

 

The older man took hold of his head with both of his hands: what was happening?! And  _ how  _ was it happening?! Last thing he remembered, he was not engaged with James (even though it would be the best thing  _ ever _ ) and he certainly did not confess his feelings on the last day of filming First Class; he tried to, but he was way too scared to ruin his friendship with James.

 

Speaking of him, he was currently looking at Michael, biting his bottom lip quite hardly, with something hard to pinpoint in his eyes: sadness? disappointment? fear? anger? For the first time, Michael could not tell what his close friend was feeling and that made him feel as powerless as ever. Gently, Michael reached a hand in the younger man’s direction and intertwined his fingers with his. 

“James… I’m really sorry for my shitty attitude just now… I swear I did not intend to hurt you -fuck, I never could-, but everything is… really confusing right now....”

Compassion in his eyes, James tightened his hold on Michael’s hand. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his phone ringing. Both men jumped in surprise, looked between each other and laughed at their own reaction. James picked up his phone but quickly pulled it far from his ear as someone screamed on the other side of the line.

 

“HEY, MCATTACK?! YOU DIDN’T CALL TO TELL US WHAT WAS MICHAEL’S REACTION WHEN HE WOKE UP! IT MUST HAVE BEEN SOOOO FUNNY!”

 

Michael’s features dropped as he overheard what the other person was screaming. Unease clearly written all over his face, James answered.

“Look, Jen, I’ll… call you back.”

“HEY! But you didn’t-”

 

The Scott hung up before she could continue. Michael was glaring at James intensely as the other dropped his phone back on the bed.

“Hum… Happy April Fool’s day?”

“James.”

“...Hm?”

“We’re in October.” 

“...”

“...”

“... in my defense, it was Jen’s idea.”

“And you thought it was a good idea?!”

“It was yesterday when I was drunk! Besides, I could finally see if there really was something going on between the two of us..?”   
“You could have just... ask me?!”

“...”

“...”

“...Is there something going on between the two of us?”

“Oh my god, James…”

With that, Michael leaned forward to capture James’ lips with his. James was more than happy to reciprocated the kiss as it heated up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Extra:

 

“It really was a dumb joke.”

Michael looked down at James, who currently had his head on the Irishman’s chest. Arms around the smaller man, Michael laughed once before answering.

“Damn right, it was! I had no fuckin’ idea what was going on and I was freaked out! I really hope it was worth it, because you’ll remember not to mess with me again.”

Michael turned on his side, pulling James with him until he was towering the smaller man. Michael pinned him down with all his weight as he trailed kisses down his jaw and his neck, nipping and leaving bite marks along the way.

“Oh, yes; definitely worth it.” 

  
  


_ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Follow me for more work involving those two <3


End file.
